No Goodbyes
by fandom123
Summary: Jay and Abi Fanfiction Novel. When Abi finds out Jays secret, how will she react? What will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 1**

**_5 years ago…_**

'What did you just say?' Abi said to Dexter with fear in her voice.

'Um…it's nothing cuz, I didn't even mean it…Just ignore me yeah?' Dexter spoke, not even believing himself.

'Dex, I know when you're lying, tell me the truth!' Abi shouted at him furiously.

Dexter kept quiet, not willing to give away any more than he already had.

'Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm going to find Jay' Abi stood up marching out of the caff, still feeling slightly queasy about what she had just heard.

'Abs no, wait!' But she had already gone…What had he done?

Abi walked into the Arches, trying to keep her cool but Jay could sense something was wrong.

'Abs? What's wrong babe?' He asked her curiosity in his voice.

'Who was it?' Abi asked him not being able to hold her frustration any longer.

'Abi? Who was what? You're freaking me out now, are you alright?' Jay spoke softly with a hint of worry in his voice.

'The cow you cheated on me with!' Abi finally snapped at him.

Jay looked shocked; he wasn't sure what to say. 'W-what did Lola say?' Jay spoke thinking that it must if been Lola who told her, although that was all that he could get out, he wished he didn't bother.

'LOLA?' Abi screamed louder than she had first though. 'Lola knew? Or was she the _bitch_ you slept with!? You've always had a thing for her haven't you!' She screamed abruptly.

Jay looked at her in awe, he had never heard her speak like this before 'No no, it wasn't Lola' He didn't know what to do he loved Abi, was he going to lose her for good this time? 'Abi I love you more than anything, please, please I am so sorry, I love you!'

'I don't want to know if you love me! I want to know who it was!' She stated being cold with him.

He looked down at the ground, he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He back looked in to her eyes. 'Kitty'. Jay spoke regrettably. 'The barmaid, from the holiday. But Abs it didn't mean anything, I was drunk…' He was stopped by Abi.

'Drunk? You're using my sisters' excuse, well do you know what Jay, it doesn't work.' She snapped at him tears forming in her eyes.

'Please don't cry, I never wanted to hurt you, I was upset, we had fallen out, I thought we were over!' He spoke, reeling of a list of excuses.

'Well you moved on pretty fast!' She snapped back. 'Do you know what's more hurtful about this? The three people who I thought I could trust the most, my best friend, my cousin and worst of all, my cheating boyfriend, have all been lying to me for months! This happened in August Jay, August, its March! That's 7 months! Do you know how much that hurts, no you don't because I have _never ever_ cheated on you! So why did you feel the need to go sleep with a slag of a barmaid!' Abi ranted as she finally stopped to breathe, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The guilt was draped over Jay's face. 'I-I'm sorry Abi, I never meant to hurt you, it just happened.' He began to get angry. 'Don't forget you walked away from me remember' He said sounding a way too harsh than he had first thought.

'Oh I'm sorry that I _walked away_ from you! I know why don't you go shag a barmaid, make you feel a bit better!' She snapped charging out of the Arches heading toward her house. He ran after her.

'No Abs I didn't mean that, please' He pleaded with her before grabbing her shoulder softly in an attempt to make her face him.

'NO, do not touch me; you do not get to do that anymore! 'She spoke angrily before breaking down and slouching on to the steps of her house. 'I thought you loved me' She said softly as he crouched down beside her. 'Me and you we were special, different, we understood each other, but you've gone and ruined it, ruined us, you've ruined me. That's why I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you Jay, and I've forgiven for a lot of things even for perverting the course of justice for go sake! But you know that I, we can't be like my Mum and Dad, I can't take you back, no matter how much I love or loved you, you've still broken my heart and its kills me so badly to say the Jay but…' She stood up and headed towards her door choking back the tears as she looked at him at the bottom of the steps his face stained with tears 'It's over' she said bluntly before heading swiftly in to the house, quick to not hear another word from him. She tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop, she headed upstairs, got out her suitcase and began to pack, he'd hurt her too bad this time, she couldn't stay any longer, Walford had too many bad memories.

Jay decided it was best if he just let her sleep on it, think about them and think about him, he knew that they both love each other, he believed she wouldn't be angry for long, she never was, she was just stubborn, and of course she was upset, he knew that he had broken her heart, he had done the worse thing a he could do, but he believed that he was the one who would be able to fix it. He thought he could make things better by declaring his love for her tomorrow, and then maybe she would forgive day by day, like he had before…

They next day Jay ran up the steps, a bouquet of flowers in hand and hair slicked back, he knocked on the door and Lauren answered.

'Hi, umm, is Abi there?' He asked her curiously.

She looked at him sympathetically, but then she remembered what he had done to her little sister. 'She told me to give you this' she said sharply with a hint of anger in her voice. Lauren handed him a small note, he looked at her confused then snatched it from her hand.

'Thanks' He said confused as she slammed the door in his face, he sat on steps and opened the small note.

**_Jay_**

**_ I meant what I said last night, it's not that I don't love you; it's that I can't, not anymore. I've gone away, don't try and contact me, it's over. For good._**

**_Abi_**

Jay stared at the letter, bewildered, what did she mean by ''gone away'', she couldn't of gone forever, surely. Maybe if he begged harder last night she wouldn't of ''gone away'', he loved her she knew that, maybe this was more serious than Jay had initially thought…

**_A/N:- Hello readers, this is the first chapter of my first story, I hope you all enjoyed it! I would just like to thank Dramaprincess96 for helping me with his story and actually giving me the courage to write it, thank you!J_**

**_So what do you thinks is going to happen next? And yes if you are wondering I changed the fact that Jay kissed Kitty to him sleeping with her and its set in March 2014. If you have any questions about the story or if I've done anything wrong, please message me and don't forget to review, Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 2**

**_5 years later…_**

Jay drove through a quiet village on the outskirts London past big houses and posh cars, 'This had to be wrong, no way would Abi live in a place like this' he thought to himself, but this was the information he had found on some letters in the old Branning house. They had moved away a few months back, he hadn't spoken to them in years, anytime he had got close he also had got to close to Max's fist.

...

Jay had never stopped looking for Abi, but whenever it seemed he had found her, he would hit a brick wall. After 2 years Jay gave up hope and became a drug addict, it was a hard time in his life and he made himself distance from his friends, he never trusted Dexter again because he had told Abi and after that day they were nothing but work colleagues, Lola and him spoke from time to time but after she found out about his addiction she stopped him from seeing Lexi, and their contact pretty much ended there. If it wasn't for Phil helping him sort his life out and paying for him to go to rehab, he would probably be dead. But now he was clean and ready to find his woman.

...

It was around 6:30PM and dark outside when he pulled outside large detached house with a garage and a sizeable garden, if this was Abi's house; she had definitely done well for herself and probably had become a vet and achieved her dreams.

...

Jay slowly got out of the car and began to walk towards the door; he began to shake at the prospect of seeing those big brown eyes again, his hand quivered as he rang the doorbell, a sweet tune began to play and he prayed to himself that this was Abi's house. The door opened; stunned they looked at each other for the first time in 5 years, 'Jay?' Abi said breathless from shock.

'Hey Abs' He spoke awkwardly, 'You looked great' as he looked at her golden blonde hair, flawless skin and angelic face.

'Wish I could say the same about you…' Abi spoke as she peered the dark circle beneath his eyes and the pale complexion of his face 'Sorry' she said regrettably as he looked down at the ground. Trying to move away from what she'd just said, Abi cut the silence by stuttering 'W-what are you doing h-here?'

'I missed you, I've been looking for you and no one would tell me where you were, you just disappeared, it's been 5 years! You didn't even day goodbye…' He trailed off raising his voice a little as he needed to get all of his feeling known, Abi closed the door behind her and the both sat on the bitter cold step Jay had previously been standing on.

'We both know why I had to go Jay, it's not like I decided to do it on a whim?' Abi blurted out with a hint of fury in her voice, still obviously hurting from what happened all those years ago.

'I'm not going to give you a list of excuses Abi because you've heard them all before, the only excuse I can give you is that I loved you then, and I still love you now, and I know that that'll never change for me, so you must still love me Abi, we could be happy…' Jay proposed.

Abi looked shocked, bluntly she said, 'No Jay, no I don't still love you and no I don't want a future with you, that could never happen, trust me!'

'I don't believe that, I don't know why you're saying that, but I have not spent 5 years trying to find you for you to look me in the eyes and tell that there is no chance, because I know there is!'

'Jay…'

'No Abi, listen to me' he interrupted abruptly, 'I am not leaving this step until you admit to me that you still have feeling for me because I know you do! I know that me and you, we meant something, and it was amazing and special. I was the one who messed up everything that we had worked on and worked for, I was the one who lied and cheated and I've had to live with that guilt for years, I don't want to live with that guilt anymore, I want to live with you, in a house like this and I want us to be married and have lots of children and be happy like we should have been before everything turned to crap! You were the only good thing in my life, and when you left it killed me. Now I'm here to say sorry and apologise for what I have done, please Abi, forgive me?' Jay rambled before he finally took a breather.

'You can't just come back and say that and expect everything to go back to the way it was. It's been five years Jay; things have changed not just in my head but in my life. I don't love anymore because it's not possible to…'

Jay interrupted again, 'But I can make you love me again, I know it's still in there, I know it's still inside, even if you've hidden away because you're scared! He begged.

'Jay you don't understand.' She spoke desperately.

'But I do! I understand Abi! I'm here and I need you, we need each other, like we did all those years ago, things don't just change Abi…'

'Yeah Jay…they kind of do!' Abi spoke softly.

'Then what has changed 'ey Abs?' He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands and touched them softly, just then he felt something strange, that had never been there before, he looked down in disbelief at the circle rock diamond upon her ring finger. There was silence between the two of them.

'You're married?' He stated in disbelief dropping her hands.

'That's what I've been trying to tell you, because that's what's changed' Abi spoke which a lump in her throat.

They sat in quiet for a while Jay was just about to speak again when the front door opened, 'Mummy, when's dinner ready?' asked a young boy just as he spotted Jay.

'Hello, I'm JJ' the little boy stated…

**A/N:- Hello, hope you enjoyed that :) **

**What do you think will happen next? And are you surprised Abi now is married and has a son?**

**Please review thank you very much!** **Oh and if I've made any mistakes, please message me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 3**

'I'll be right in sweetie, just umm, go draw Mummy a nice picture' She spoke softly as she looked at JJ and smiled, he made his way back into the house and shut the door behind him. Abi looked in Jay's direction.

Jay just sat there staring at Abi, unsure of what to say, bewildered at the facts he had just discovered, he noticed the worry painted across Abi's face.

'I've got to go and, umm make dinner' She managed to get out as she stood up, 'Bye' she said almost silently, not making any further eye contact.

As she made her way inside, nearly shutting the door, he finally stood up and found the courage to speak, 'Can I come in?' he spoke politely.

She stared at him, curious about what to do next, she thought for a second, 'Yeah, but you can't stay long, I'm busy' Abi said with slight confidence, which would soon turn to be regret.

…

Jay was looking around the finely decorated house, mahogany cabinets, tall lamps and long curtains draped throughout the hall ways and rooms. He began looking at the pictures of Abi and her '_new_' family, she was happy in all of them, but he could see in her eyes she was missing something, was it him?

He thought to himself about how she'd moved on, and how quickly it must have been considering the age of her son, he had to be at least 3 or 4, yet she'd only been gone 5 years. He felt pain at how he didn't think to contemplate in his head the thought of her moving on, He believed that Abi still loved him too much for that.

…

'Jay, as in your ex Jay?' William, Abi's husband, said with doubt laced through his voice.

Abi looked at him dazed, they always stayed away from the topic of Jay, 'Well yes, I don't know how he found me, but he has! And I kind of feel sorry for him, he's looking pretty rough.'

'Well what are you planning on doing? He can't stay here!' William said irritated.

'No course not, but I need to find out why he's looking so crappy and if he needs help, I will help him!' Abi stated stubbornly.

'What you would help the same guy who cheated on you, who made your life hell? And what if he finds out about…well you know?' He whispered with uncertainty.

Abi peered at her husband; a disturbed look coated her face. 'That won't happen, no way!' She said temperamentally as she furiously bound in to the kitchen.

…

As Abi stood chopping vegetables she felt Jay beside to her pacing up and down the kitchen she turned around, 'Do you want to stay for dinner? Or are you just going to stand there like a dinny doing nothing pondering about the life we could have had! If you are staying you have to help me?' She questioned getting a knife out of the draw and pointing it towards his direction.

'Thanks', He smirked slightly in shock at her little outburst; she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He grasped the knife, his fingers sweeping over the back of her hand creating serious tension. Realising what was going on Abi rapidly cut the tension by turning back to her vegetables.

He felt that she was extremely uncomfortable after that little drama, so he dropped the knife and brushed her shoulders with his hands, she shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath and walked towards the sink, Jay sighed weakly, and then he thought of something to ask her, 'Why did you call him JJ?' Jay asked this in order to get a sound out of her but he also did ponder it himself.

'I don't really know? I mean I guess it was kind of to do with you, you were a big part of my life and then you were gone!' Abi spoke confidently, although Jay knew something was being hidden. Abi quickly thought and said. 'But it was also because my husband is called William Richard Jones-Jenkins, so I liked JJ Jones-Jenkins; it sounded fun without sounding to posh!...Don't judge me, I was very high on gas and air!'

'Don't worry I won't judge you, I like it, it's nice.' Jay said slightly hurt about her talking about her husband and child. 'Nice house by the way, really big! William a millionaire then is he? Bet he's got loads of houses all over the country' He asked her cheekily verging on being rude.

'No he is not, he's a doctor, and I'll have you know he's lived here since he was a kid, he inherited it from his father, and William's actually never been too far out of London!' Abi stated firmly sticking up for her husband.

He glimpsed at her and smirked just as he finished chopping the vegetables and put the knife down, 'So what do you want your slave to do now?' He joked.

'Make the table over there, the knives and forks are here' She handed him the cutlery and pointed toward the place that JJ was colouring not realising he was there. 'Oh, um, JJ could you put that away and go and see your Father in the lounge'.

'But Mum!' JJ complained.

'No buts I said clear it up!' Abi said sternly to her son.

'Don't worry, I'll clear it up, I'm just about to set the table anyway' Jay said as JJ gave him a high five and a thank you before he walked into the lounge. He turned back to Abi 'Abigail Jones-Jenkins, you've really moved up in the world, big house, posh name, you really have it all don't you, like you always wanted…lucky for some' Jay said quietly and slightly envious of her life.

'Yeah, I guess I do.' She said as she smiled in his direction but he just looked down at the floor. 'So are you going to tell me why you look such a state? Or are you going to make me guess?'

He looked at her startled that she actually knew something was up in his life, but he wasn't going to tell her, the drugs would just be one step to far, ''_She'd never let me back in this house''_ he thought to himself. 'It's nothing, something in the past, no need to worry about it, seriously.' He assured her, and even though she knew it was something bigger, she decided to leave it.

'Oh okay' Abi said unsurely. When Jay finished laying the table he started putting away JJ's colouring and work books. He opened one of the books he could only guess JJ must use for writing in as it was filled with scribbly little boys writing, on the first page there was a small paragraph titled '_Me_' Jay smiled as he read stuff like '_My name is JJ_', '_I love my Mummy_' and '_My birthday is October 28th 2014'_ Jay smiled then paused for a moment, his heart dropped into his stomach as he started calculating things it dropped even further, no, maybe he did the calculations wrong so he did them again, no, it was the same as before, Abi left in March 2014 yet counting back 9 months from October, it seemed JJ was _made_ sometime in January 2014.

'Abi' He asked her calmly but shaking inside.

'What?' Abi said tied up plating up the dinner.

'He's mine isn't he' Jay said, Abi went silent.

'What?' She said not wanting to think that he knew, he could hear the nerves knotted in her voice.

'JJ' He cleared his throat' JJ's my son, isn't he…'

**A/N: Hello, hope you enjoyed that! :)**

**You all probably guessed that JJ was going to be Jays, but if not, surprise!**

**Please don't forget to review, and thank you everyone that has messaged me liking the story, I really appreciate it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 4**

_Carrying on from the last part…_

'I-I don't know what you're on about' Abi said with almost no confidence.

'Don't give me that crap Abi' Jay said bitterly, 'I know he's mine, it's obvious now! Don't lie to me anymore.'

Abi gazed at him wavering about what to say next, 'Obvious, what's so obvious?' She asked him puzzled.

'Do I really have to say?' Abi looked at him with the same blank look she had through the whole conversation, Jay grunted, 'He's got green eyes and red hair Abi, like me…his dad!'

She was baffled by his answer, 'what, so because he's got red hair he's your son? If you're not forgetting, I use to have red hair before I died it blonde Jay, so don't go making stupid assumption's based on hair colour! Plus he's my son, my baby, mine and only mine, not yours or anyone else's, he's my little prince!' Abi shouted, expressing huge amounts of anger almost crying.

After hearing all the shouting William walked in, 'What's going on? Abi are you alright?' He said protectively running to her side and embracing her in his arms. Jay jealously let out a tut at the couple. 'I think you should go' William said powerfully at Jay.

'No, I'm not leaving without answers' He said standing his ground.

Abi pulled away from Williams arms, 'Please Jay, there's no answers, just please, go.' She said getting choked up by what she's just said.

'What's actually going on?' William said confused by the whole conversation.

Jay looked at him with daggers, 'You and the person I love are bringing my son as yours, lying to him, is that clear enough for you posh boy!'

William shot daggers back at Jay then to Abi in complete shock of what he'd just heard, 'You told him?!'

Abi's mouth dropped at what her husband had just said, 'No, I didn't tell him actually, but you just did!' She stated anger and dread pulsing through her veins.

Jay was taken aback by what he'd just heard, he knew JJ was his in his head, but he never felt it in his heart until now, 'Do you know what Abi, you may hate me for what I did to you all those years ago, but trust me, if you felt half the pain that I am feeling now, I will be astonished! And you may think that I am a bad person for hurting you in the past Abi, but you and what you did is ten times worse!' He said anger seething through every part if his body.

She looked down at the floor embarrassed and ashamed of herself knowing that in some ways, he was right. She forcefully held back the tears and was about to say something before she felt Williams arm drag her out the room and into the study, 'We'll be right back' William spoke sternly to Jay as he dragged her further out the room. Jay looked surprised and concerned at the amount of force William used on Abi.

…

'Ouch! You're hurting me…'Abi squealed as William sat her down on one of the chairs.

'Sorry…So what are we going to do then, how are we going to play this?' He asked her with complete normality in his voice.

'Play this?' Abi questioned, 'This is Jay's, yours, mine and more importantly JJ's life on a tight rope here, and you think it's some sort of game?!' She asked baffled by his idiotic question.

'No, blatantly not but how are we going to convince Jay that he's wrong?' William asked her with a questionable tone.

'What are you chatting? Jay knows JJ is his son, were not just going to be able to wipe his memory of the last ten minutes! It's out, our stupid silly secret is finally out and in some ways I'm glad!' Abi said but instantly regretted.

'So you are glad that I will no longer be JJ's dad anymore? You want him to raise our son? I mean seriously, what kind of life can he give JJ? Maybe it is just best kept a secret' He asked her fear glazed over his eyes.

'I don't mean it like that Will, I mean that I'm glad the secrets out because I've had to keep it to the back of my head for five years, and that wasn't comfortable for my head, we both know that, and we both know I shouldn't go through having to keep a secret again, I can't do it again, please don't make me!' She said with nerves wracking through her body.

William looked at her, 'You know that I would not purposely do that to you, just some secret are best buried'.

Abi just ignored him as she knew that he knew her policy on secrets and thought back to his earlier comment he made about Jay, 'You don't know Jay, you don't know what kind of life he could give JJ, just because you have a swanky house and money babe, doesn't mean you can raise children better than anyone else!' She told him sharply.

'Don't say that, we both know that I could give JJ such a better life, I mean on his eighteenth birthday I could but him a sports car, what would he get him? Probably a beer and a kebab considering his budget!' William said as he laughed.

Abi glared at him with anger, 'You think you're so much better than everyone else William, and in case you've forgotten, I use to be like Jay and had hardly any money. And do you know what, when you say things like that it reminds me what sort of snobby rich kid I married!' releasing all of her fury on his left cheek with a firm slap as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

'Abi!' He huffed as he stood behind her.

'No, do not follow me William, if you haven't sensed already I am just a little bit mad with you!'

…

Abi stormed into the kitchen and noticed Jay sat on the floor against a cabinet holding his knees against his chest, she slowly walked over to him and slouched down beside him, copying his movements by also moving her knees to her chest. They sat in silence for a while, debating on what to say to one another.

'I'm sorry' She spoke softly as his turned his head to look at her.

'Why did you do it Abs? I mean I have a five year old son, I didn't even know existed!' He said in a hushed tone, not wanting to upset her.

'I didn't do it for revenge, at least I don't think I did, I was confused and upset, it was hard finding out that I was pregnant!' Abi ranted apologetically.

'Did you know before you left Walford?' Jay questioned.

'No, I swear Jay, I didn't have a clue!' She stated.

'You must of known Abs, by JJ's birthday you must've been at least two months gone when you left!' He asked her with care in his voice.

'I told you I didn't know. And I didn't find out until three and a half months later, too busy moping over you to realise.' She said dazed thinking of the past.

'See but this is what I don't get, you always said that if you got pregnant, you'd have an abortion? Not that I ever agreed with it!' Jay told her firmly.

Abi began to get slightly choked up. 'They wouldn't give one to me, I was five and a half months gone…not that I'd ever want one now, I mean look at him, he's perfect and I love him, but I was 17 just about to turn 18, I was broke, single and was living with a Mum who completely disapproved of the pregnancy, my life was hell and I was just about to bring a baby into it!' She stopped suddenly as she felt a waterfall of tears stream down her face.

'Oi, c'mon now stop that' He spoke to her gently as he wrapped his arm around her and her head fell into his chest almost automatically. 'C'mon silly, eh, you're not the one whose just found out they've got a five year old son…' He said almost jokingly.

'Sorry' she said as she sat up and he recoiled his arm from around her. She wiped away the tears and carried on. 'So when it was decided that I was to keep him, Mum was angry, she kept saying snide remarks that hurt, a lot, I couldn't deal with them anymore, so I moved away, to here. Not this house obviously but a little bedsit about 20 minutes away, it was big enough to fit a single bed and a cot in but not big enough to walk more than three steps in!' Abi said laughing slightly. 'I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me, I'm telling you this because you need an explanation, you deserve one…'

'I know, but you can't stop me from caring about you.' Jay spoke softly as he looked into her eyes, he didn't want it to get awkward so he spoke again 'But you live so close Abs, I got here within forty-five minutes! You never came back to Walford yet you live so close? I don't get it?'

'I moved here because it felt like home, and it was close enough that my family could come see me, it was perfect really because I didn't have to bump into you.' His eyes lowered to the floor, 'I didn't mean it to come out like that'.

'I know' He said raising his eyes and giving her a reassuring nod to carry on.

'Well, being alone was hard for me, Dad and Laurens visits were becoming more delayed, I hadn't spoken to Mum since I left and I didn't know what to do. So I locked myself in my bedsit with JJ who had been born a couple weeks earlier on the floor of a laundrette around the corner…' Jay laughed slightly. 'Don't laugh, I know it's very classy but this is a sad part in my life!'

'I'm sorry.' Jay said as he bowed his head trying to conceal his giggles.

'After all my being alone and finding it hard and locking myself away, I became depressed and lost three stone, I wasn't being a very good Mum and I knew that and that's when I went to my doctor to get help, and you'll never guess who my doctor was?' She asked him trying to break it to him gently.

He thought for a minute before it clicked, 'William?! William was your doctor!' His mouth became a gaping hole at the shock he'd just received.

'I know people don't agree with that sort of thing but I fell in love with him Jay! I didn't mean to, it just happened! Do you really think that I would have purposely fallen in love after giving birth a month previous! Abi stated as she tried to explain, Jay stayed silent. 'It all happened pretty quick really, had a baby, fell in love, moved in to a big house, got married and then you returned back into my life five years later.'

Jay tried to keep calm, knowing that the person he loved fell in love with someone else broke his heart, knowing that she fell in love with him probably dosed up on all sorts of tablets and anti-depressants and seeing the way he treats her turned his stomach, but knowing that this man raised his child for five years with the woman he cared about so much killed him. 'So how about we talk about you and lover boy another day.' Abi looked confused 'Me and you will have a day someday soon where we talk about everything yeah? Including why I look like I do now, I have secrets as well Abi.'

She stared at him wondering what he meant but she agreed, 'Okay,' not wanting to upset him any further than what she already had today.

'Now JJ' He said, 'Can I go see him, talk to him? He is my son and I want to tell him that' Jay spoke confidently.

'I don't know if that's the best idea Jay, I mean he's grown up think the Will's his dad, if he gets a new one, he'll be confused, please Jay' Abi explained.

'But surely it's better to tell him now rather than in the far future where it will hurt him more? He said not understanding Abi's point of view.

'I'm not saying far future Jay, I'm just saying give him time to get use to you, he needs that, please.' She said trying to negotiate.

'Okay, yeah I get it, so can I go talk to my son…_let him get use to me_?' Jay said almost mocking Abi.

'Of course.' She spoke as she smiled. 'But after dinner, I'm starving!'

He smiled and walked towards the table taking in every picture he saw of JJ and Abi and blocking out all the ones of William.

…

Jay and JJ are sat watching TV, Jay was admiring JJ with big gooey eyes watching his every move and memorising it.

'Are ou going to kweep watching me?' JJ asked Jay in his childish five year old voice. 'Becwause my Mummy says newer ever twalk to stwangers, I know we are not twalking but I think staring counts too.'

Jay just looked at him lost in the moment of his son talking to him and said. 'I'm not a stranger little man, I'm your Daddy!'

He immediately regretted it as he saw Abi standing at the doorway her arms crossed and her mouth firmly open…

**A/N:- Hello everyone :) I'm sorry for the wait, but I've done it now and it's the longest chapter so far and 3am so I am absolutely shattered!**

**What do you think will happen next? Hmm...**

**Thanks for the reviews, and the private messages I really really appreciate them and love reading lovely fan messages...Thank you ;)**

**I'd also like to thank DramaPrincess96 for putting up with me and all me questions! And also my blonde moments...**

**Ooh I've just realised this authors note is starting to turn into an acceptance speech! Sorry! The next chapter should be up Tuesday or Wednesday, if it's not up by Thursday you have permission to bug me for the next chapter :) I'm going to shut up now! remember to review...thankyou! **


End file.
